clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager/1
Hey everybody, metealmanager here! in this page i think you can talk about me, or with me, and you can talk about other stuff.....yeah.... -Metalmanager Talk Below!! HOW DID U GET THAT?!?!? How did u get that club ninja thing. i swear i won't take it. -spongebobrocks09 I made it, with just ms paint and one of my accounts called Ninja 891! -Metalmanager Thanks for the award! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem Sk8rbluscat! -Metalmanager get on club penguin?!?!? i'm 07sandy, i am a member, i have blue scarf, a green jacket, the chill, and a shovel, i'm in snow board and i'm at the plaza. other people can meet me there. -spongebobrocks09 Three of me Yeah just a little thing, forgot to mention uhh there is three of me on cp, well, sort of three, lemme explain. I have two extra accounts i forgot to mention on my page, and, if you see one of them, you might think they are an imposter, because their names are "Metalamange" and "Metamanager" remember: they are both me. just tellin ya, thought you might wanna know. Bye! -Metalmanager Signature I will make you one. MetalManager TALK 2 ME! Go to Edit, and copy it. Paste it in the signature box in on this page: in this box: Check off the Use Raw Signature box right below it, and presto, you have a new signature!!! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 15:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) O_O Thanks for the sig, sk8rbluscat! but...can i have it in blue? Sure! Just a minor edit won't hurt. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 15:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the signiture sk8rbluscat! No problem. Check out my new signature! --Sk8rbluscat [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|DON'T EAT PURPLE SNOW!]] 15:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test Okay Here goes. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) (did it hree times to make sure it works....lol..) U R SOOO MEAN AND NOOOOOOO 1 YELLS AT MY BFF!?!?!?! YEAH!!!! THAT'S RIGHT. U HAVE NOOOOO PEACE AT ALL!?!?!?! Sorry Ok dude, im sorry, i admit, i came on a little harsh, i just dont like people taking my pics and claiming them as their own. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 10:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Since you have my award, can I have yours?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Sure! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, just post it on my talk like I did with you, except use your award!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Metalmanager, Do you want a signature with just '''blue? or do you want one with silver text or just plain blue?????? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:40, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ummm, Just plain blue. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, for the warrior's uniform, can I wear the black scuba mask instead of the goggles, because they are too old for me.--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 13:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, you can wear the black scuba mask if you want. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 15:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry that your a white belt in my ninja club. Everyone starts out as a white belt! Meet on Sherbet to play you, but in the Ninja Hideout, not the Dojo, ok!--''Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 17:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? If you want to do either, go to Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Break Hey, Im taking a little break from editing my page because im trying to get black belt at the new game Card Jitsu and becoming a ninja, and that might take a while, anyways if you talk to me on this page i might check it now and then but dont expect a quick response. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 23:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) IM A NINJA!!! Im Back! Hey everybody, as you know i went on the quest for the Black belt and to become a ninja, so, thats exactly what i did. Being a Ninja is so awesome!!!!! but before i say anything, i brought pictures from my quest! So anyway being a ninja is so awesome, everybody wants to battle you and be your friend (someone asked me for my autograph) and they are like "WHERE DID YOU GET THE COSTUME????" its so fun watching them try and get me to battle them. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 13:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! I am still having trouble with Club Penguin loading. I can not get on a empty server, even with a friend on it!!! I disconnected my computer from the Internet, restarted my computer, cleared my cache, and all that stuff. I am thinking it is the 2nd CD-ROM drive on my computer doing it. I might have to contact Club Penguin, by e-mailing them. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 22:13, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Its Fixed Hmm, Now i can go on any server, empty or full, friend or no friend, must have been because of everybody playing card-jitsu. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 11:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Rockhopper Hmmm, Rockhopper hasnt been to club penguin for a while, i think it might have something to do with the new room the the HQ, but, you never know, maybe with all this ninja and card-jitsu stuff they just forgot, oh well, im sure he will come soon. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 22:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I can log into all servers now! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синего кота]] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 13:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... It is russian for Skater blue cat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синего кота]] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 13:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Flying Flippers Emporium Hey, it's cool that your'e a ninja. Anyway - yes, I would like some more info about the Ninja Hq. You don't have to tell me so I edit the page, you edit it anyway but what I mean is that could I have some info for my personal use. Many thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 18:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) It is easy to make a subpage. I have 5 sub pages... It is easy. Create an article that has User: /. Ok... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 19:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) TS isn't on, but I can help! Just type User:Metalmanager/page into the search box, then "click create this page" on the next screen. Hope that helps. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Subpages Reply to the messag on Turtleshroom's talk: Those are called subpages. They are articles about you, for example if you created and army on CP and you want to recruit budding penguins, then you should put it as a subpage. Hope that helps. Also it's the same as creating a normal page. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 19:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You have never been welcomed... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 20:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat said hi YOU ROCK! Thanks! Thanks everybody for helping me make my new subpage, Click Here To go to there. --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 22:57, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I'm trembling! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 23:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) YOU BETTER BE! lol --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 23:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... I wanna be manager of it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 23:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test 2 Here we go again. --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager! Pepperwheel 15:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) (Five times this time) lol just me randomly saying hey I tried. If it happens again, contact Wikia. TurtleShroom Ok --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 21:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I just did that template to create Category! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Skater Blue Cat']] TALK 2 ME! 22:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) new sig --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE DUDE Well, i decided we should be friends hopefully, so i'll give you my cool spongy dude award. i won't five you my yoda mon until YOU treat good. it's fair. also, yoda mon's cool-looking. You've been blocked. And I'll tell you why... Don't worry it's happened to me. Twice. It's when they somehow claim to use your ip but hopefully Turtleshroom will unblock. For now don't worry! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 20:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Oh Oh ok, and im un-blocked now after seven long hours. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 20:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! This is a version of Sk8rbluscat. Tigers Fan15 GO TIGERS! 22:49, 25 November 2008 (UTC) YAY Today, My penguin became 750 days old! Yay! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 16:41, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass